Call Me, Maybe
by Time.To.Vaporize.A.Maths.Teach
Summary: Meet The Hunters, an up-and-coming girl band. And meet the Demiboys, a internationally famous boy band. When the two bands are joined together for a year long tour, will feelings be created?... But, more importantly, will these feelings be revealed? enjoy
1. Meet The Hunters

**Hiya, well, I hope this is a good chapter, it is my first time writting for the Percy Jackson fandom! So I Hope you enjoy it, but not much happens in this chapter ):. Oh, please read the authors note at the end please.**

**Call me, maybe**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Hi there,my name is Annabeth Chase, but you might already know that because I am a member of the up-and-coming girl band, The Hunters. Since we are all Greek Mythology Freaks in the band and the goddess Artemis-also goddess of The Hunt-was said to have had lead an army only for girls, called The Hunters, when they joined they received immortality, but had to give up boys, and if a boy ever trespassed on to the Huntresses camp… Artemis would turn them into animals that she could hunt, which is just plain awesome, if you ask me!

Oh, yeah! Sorry, I forgot to tell you about the rest of the band members, well here they are:

First off, you have the lead singers-well, only singers in the band, really- which starts off with me and goes:

Katie Gardner: she had a light and subtle colour of brown hair and usually has dream-catcher charms in it (the braids, feather, silver or gold ribbon, flowers, that kind of thing). She has these dark brown eyes that boys always stare into. She is 5'6" in height and a healthy build and is lightly tanned. She usually wears hipster ankle-length summer skirts with spaghetti-strap tops or tee-shirts with funny slogans and jean jacket with sandals or trainers, or ripped, dirty jean-sometimes with 60's-esque flower patterns- and dress-shirts and jean jackets with wellington boots, boots, trainers or high tops. She is very pretty and is sixteen, and is always helping out with environmental projects and isn't afraid of getting dirty. She comes from a wealthy family; her parents are Demeter and Allan Gardner, they own quite a lot of garden centres and has two sets of younger twin siblings, Skylar-Marie and Clark, who are eleven, and Vincent and Tristan, who are seven.

Then you have Juniper Edwards: a happy-go-lucky girl who, just like Katie, treats her life as if it is her mission to bring environmental happiness and peace to the world, especially when it comes to plants or trees (I swear to the gods that in a past life she was either a tree or flower, she is just so passionate about the subject, she even surprises other Environmentalists with how serious she takes it). She has a small and petite figure, but still has obvious curves, and a pale-ish complexion and wispy mid-back hair the colour of amber; her eyes are ivy green; she is 5'7" and the tallest out of us all. She usually just wears summer dresses with floral patterns with gladiator sandals and cardigans, along with sunglasses and her flower and other environment-inspired accessories. Or hipster jeans that are usually frayed at the bottom hems, with dress-shirts that usually have environmental slogans on them and peace signs, cardigans, joke/party sunglasses, and trainers. Her parents, Julia and Carlos Edwards, leaders of a massive Environmentalist group (Make The Change Today[MTCT]) and owners of loads of vineyards (strawberries, grapes and all of that, but they are grown in Environmentally friendly way) and is an only child and is sixteen.

Then you have our band: Thalia Grace, Clarisse La Rue and Zoe Nightshade.

Thalia Grace: She had the entire rock-chick style going on. She has short jet black hair that goes to her shoulders that's spiked and roughed up, with electric blue at the tips and a single silver streak behind her left ear. She has five ear piercings in her right ear and two in her left. She has a tanned complexion, from living in Los Angeles, and startling electric blue eyes. She is 5'6" and has an athletic build. She wears any kind of rock band tee-shirt or concert shirt with leather jackets and black skinny jeans or normal jeans and military boots or converse high tops which she has personalised herself. She either has her hair up in a bobble or pin or down, and only ever wears black eyeliner to make her eyes pop more than they already do (I mean, _c'mon_! Her eyes are _electric_ blue!). She plays electric guitar in the band. Her dad is Zeus Grace-Bolt and her mother is Michaela Bolt-Grace, but she just goes down as Thalia Grace, I don't know why. Her mum is a famous actress and her father is a power businessman, he owns most of America's airlines and _half_ of the Empire state building. She is, just gone, seventeen.

Zoe Nightshade: Zoe has naturally, wavy, chocolate brown hair, which she usually has in a messy side plait or simply down. She, like Thalia, also has a silver streak behind her left ear, and wears tiara-style headbands. She wears dress shirts, thigh-length cardigans, jeans or skirts. She wears sweaters, skinny jeans cowgirl boots, heels, or sandals, that kind of thing. She doesn't exactly stick to one kind of specific style. She is quite pale, even though we live in Los Angeles, and deep brown eyes that you could always see what emotion she was actually feeling just by looking into them. She is 5'6" and has an athletic and muscular build that she works for by going to the gym every other day with me. Her parents are Bartholomew and Jane Nightshade, Jane is a pretty famous poet and Bartholomew is a maths professor at different universities. She plays bass guitar. She is seventeen.

Clarisse La Rue: Plays the drums. Has shoulder blade-length hair which a mix of different tones of brown, starting darker at the roots and is at it lightest at the tips, and all she ever wears in to is a bandanna. Her eyes are a light hazel and has a pale complexion. She wears army jackets and simple one-colour vest tops with ripped jeans or camouflage pants and dog tags, she wears military boots or just normal boots. Her parents are Ares and Clarissa La Rue. Ares la Rue is a tough-as-nails, loud, and very efficient army lieutenant and Clarissa is a kind-hearted, thoughtful cook that owns her own chain of restaurants… Am I the only one that finds that pairing to be almost comical? She is sixteen.

Oh, looks like we've finally gotten to me, well… Here I go:

As I have already said, my name is Annabeth Chase. I have average, curly dirty blonde hair that I usually don't do much with except leave it down, put it up in a side ponytail, add a few accessories or wear my New York Yankees cap. I have my mother's eyes, grey, and I am very much tanned. I am the shortest out of us all, being 5'5" and I have an athletic and slightly muscular build, as I have already mentioned I go to the gym daily. I wear Tee-shirts and shorts, with maybe the added sunglasses, with knee-length sock and either trainers, pumps, or high tops. Or a spaghetti-strap top with jeans and jackets or cardigans with sandals or boots. My parents are Athena Cabot and Fredrick Richard Chase. My mother and father got divorced when I was seven, and when they did my mum reverted back to her maiden name. My mother is famous architect and my father is a historian that has written books on battle strategies used in past battles. My dad re-married pretty much straight after he and my mum divorced, to a woman call Suzanne, of which I despise, and had two twin boys with her, Bobby and Matthew who are nine years old, Suzanne is a stay-at-home mum. I didn't even give my dad a chance after the divorce (They had fallen out of love, which is an okay reason to split up, I guess… What _isn't_ okay is that he had an affair with Suzanne for months before the divorce was finalized!) And have been living with my mum ever since. I am one of the lead singers in the band and I am sixteen.

The band isn't exactly complete, though. We have been looking for a keyboard player that will be able to be a permanent member of the band and that we will be able to be great friends with.

"Girls!" our band manager, Ceelee Hamel, called for us and came in, "We found the most _perfect_ final band member for you!" she said, smiling widely.

"Really!" Juniper squealed, and jumped up and down, clapping her hands, "Wh-who is it? Is she already famous? Wait, don't tell me, I want to be surprised!" she laughed excitedly.

"Awesome! How good is she?" Zoe chimed in whilst writing down are newest songs chords in her notebook and playing them on her acoustic guitar to make sure they sounded right, whilst began to beat out a drumbeat on the table.

Thalia was absently playing various chords and merging them with the chords Zoe had written down to make a pretty good tune, "Cool, when are we meeting her?" in a not-that-concentrated tone.

Katie and I were watering potted plants and feeding the goldfish and said, "Yeah, can we meet her today, please?" Ceelee smiled at us and waved her hand towards the door and me and Katie smiled happily, knowing what was about to come.

"Well, you will be glad to know you should only have to wait a couple of more minutes, and you guys are going to _love_ her…" she looked at Thalia's and Clarisse's direction, they had their eyebrows raised, "Okay, okay… You won't feel the urge to decapitate her, good enough?" and they nodded. Just then, a knock was sounded on the front door of my apartment and I went to answer it, everyone else crowding around me to try getting the first look at the girl.

Time to meet the newest member of the band!

* * *

><p><strong>Authors not tiiiime!<strong>

**Okay, the keyboard player girl of the band will be for having a relationship with Connor Stoll (I don't want him left out, it's not fair ]-: at all) but I couldn't come up with an OC good enough, so... That's were YOU guys come in! Submit an OC for him... I accept almost all kinds of OCs, but I do have rules:**

**Cannot be a Mary-Sue.  
><strong>**Has to have an average background (Like no 'parents were killed' 'no one in her family loves her', just stuff like 'has divorced parents, lives with an older sibling' something like that. I am fine with you saying that parents have been married 5 times or something simmilar).  
>Has to be submitted on a account, sorry, no anon, because I want to give credit to the person I choose and tell them they won, y'know?<br>Has to be either 16 or 17.**

**And that's it, basically, and you guys have freewill with the submission sheet, so you guys give all the info you want ;) okay! Ciara. Out!**


	2. The New Member

**CHAPTER 2 IS AND RUNNING! This chapter will will only have the OC's Jayden & Charlotte, but there is a mention of the OC Blakey somewhere...  
>Disclaimer x2: (forgot to do one last chapter) What do you think? If I OWNED Percy Jackson do you REALLY think I would be on here writing stories I don't get paid for when Rick gets LOADS of money for writing Percy Jackson? Neither did I ;D<strong>

**ENJOY!**

**Call me, maybe**

**Charlotte (Charlie) Wells' P.O.V**

I walked down the hallway of the brilliant apartment complex-well, I say apartments, and each one has about three floors. I heard that Athena Cabot-the mother of Annabeth Chase, one of the lead singers of the band-designed this building, and you can tell. Athena specialises in Ancient Greek, Egyptian and Roman designs.

"Okay… Where's apartment 124b?" I thought a loud, and stuffed my hands in my jacket pockets. I was wearing something plain, simple, and understated: A simple black Tee-shirt that said, in graffiti-print, 'Warning: Handle With Care… Or I Shall Hurt You!' along with a denim jacket. Black denim skinny jeans and sneakers.

I shifted my hands around my jacket pocket, nothing. I tried my jean pockets, once again I found nothing. "What? Where has it gone?" I began mumbling to myself, "Oh, great, I'm going to get lost now, then I'll be late-and then-" a hand covered my mouth and my eyes widened and I made a sound of surprise and whipped my head around and sighed in relief when I saw who it was, and then proceeded to attack her using my, ever-so… _terrible_ martial arts moves.

"Hey! What's the need for that?" one of my best friends, Jayden Camryn Harper, backed away from me and gave me a mock-glare, "You forgot I was here, didn't you? So when I put mine hand over your mouth to shut you up…" she trailed off, understanding what was going through my head. I smiled sheepishly, embarrassed at how I had forgot all about Jayden. But, I am quite nervous, I mean I am about to become a part of what is rumoured to be one of the most fastest-growing-in-popularity girl bands ever! So it's understandable, right?

Again, I got lost in my thoughts: _Would they like me? Will I have to change myself to fit in with the band? Will they like me? Will __**I**__ like __**them**__? Maybe they-_

I didn't get a chance to continue with that thought, because Jayden grasped a fistful of the back of my Tee-shirt and dragged me back, I stumbled a bit, but regained my composure. "Wow… Even the apartment _door_ looks as if it was more expensive than the White House!" she gaped at the fancy-looking door as if hoping that, any minute now she would be told that the apartment was hers.

We took a deep breath and knocked, from the other side of the door I could hear people gathering around the door and then… It opened.

I quickly did a mental check of how I looked: Simple clothes. My lightly tanned skin, I had long, hazel brown hair that reached my chest and was in layers, I had my favourite woolly beanie lying loosely on my head. I wore no make-up, really, just a dash of blusher and Vaseline to give my lips some shine, I didn't need any make-up around my eyes, in mine and my friends opinion, they were a soft green with flecks of brown and stood out against my tanned complexion, I wasn't ugly, I knew that, but I wasn't going to be compared to Aphrodite, the Goddess of Make-Up-I mean, Love, hehe- anytime soon, that's for sure.

I noticed Jayden doing the same thing; Oh, I haven't really told you anything about her, have I? Well, here are the basics: Jayden is a very pretty girl and stands at 5'6" (I know because we had height competitions, whoever was the tallest got paid ten dollars, it was good system) with a slim-lithe build and smooth tanned skin. She had sapphire blue eyes and has shoulder length dark blonde that is usually either down, in a messy side bun, or in a simple ponytail-today, though today she just had it down. She wore her usual clothes: Her normal Golden State Warriors Tee-shirt, her favourite tattered leather jacket, dark blue flared jeans and her battered VANS. She had Green Day and '_Proud fighter of the MCRmy' _wristbands. All in all she looked brilliant and oozed vibrancy and excitement.

The door opened fully and we saw what were the girls that made up The Hunters and Ceelee, their-I mean… _our_- band manager. Annabeth Chase was in front and smiling slightly, behind her Clarisse was murmuring something about 'Fresh Meat' which was a bit un-nerving, Thalia and Zoe were looking at me and Jayden sceptically, as if trying to get an idea of our personalities from how we looked. Katie and Juniper pushed everyone out of the way and smiled widely at us, "Hi there, you must be our new keyboard player" they said in unison, their eyes flickered between me and Jayden, "Well, one of you is, anyways!" they laughed and stepped to the side to let us in.

The apartment was… _massive!_

No exaggeration, I mean it must have had four floors or something! Which is kind of to be expected, Athena designed this 'apartment' for her and her daughter to live in and have loads of space (I heard the third and fourth floor are libraries! And they are bigger than three local libraries put together! That's _big _if you can't tell). But the main floor of the apartment was just brilliant; it was designed to look like the Parthenon in Athens, it had small statues of the Gods and their representative symbols, Athena was the main one though. I could only makes sense of the more know Gods and Goddesses: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Hermes. Hera, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite. But it was still a breath-taking sight, especially the stain-glass windows with the Gods and Goddesses and were placed strategically to spread natural colours and lighting across the rooms and merge together to create new colours.

"Thanks for liking my place girls." I was startled out of my trance, to see Jayden doing the same, and heard Annabeth's voice, "Yeah… It's _massive_, isn't it? Growing up here was amazing" Her voice went wistful and a smile quirked at her lips, "Imagine; a four year-old being told that they live _here_! I mean, playing Hide 'n Seek with my mother in here? It's better than going to Disneyland!" She jumped up and down and began to talk with a voice like a four year-old and everyone laughed and she grinned like a crazy person and came over to me, "I still play Hide 'n Seek with my mum, y'know," she laughed again, "She _always _wins, it is so unfair! But, I swear, one of these days… I shall avenge myself" I laughed harder, okay, I was going to enjoy being a part of this band, they were so cool, and funny!

**Two Hours Later…**

**Jayden Harper's P.O.V**

I snorted as I continued going on with my story, the girls were in hysterics, but me and Charlie were the loudest, "And… And s-so Bla-Blakey s-said to Charlie" I laughed again, "Did you manage to find the _damn dam_ Canteen!" everyone laughed loudly and we took ten minutes. We were laughing so much that it was close to becoming silent with lack of oxygen we were-or, better said, _weren't_-getting. Thalia had doubled over and was now taking deep breaths to calm herself down, Juniper and Katie were close to crying with laughter and were wiping their eyes, Clarisse and Annabeth, who were stood up, were trying to balance each other so they didn't collapse on the floor. Me and Charlie were beginning to calm down.

Once we had calmed down, Clarisse spoke up, "Jayden?" I looked up from the notebooks that Juniper had written some song lyrics in and was complimenting her.

"Urm, yeah, Clarisse?" I said, confused.

"Well, if it's Charlie that's a part of this band… Why are you here?" She stated, not bothering to add any 'but no offense' I hadn't known Clarisse for very long, but I already knew that she was a very frank person and she said what she meant and didn't care how you felt about… I liked her! We were a lot alike, really. I smiled still, though, at how quickly Charlotte had got her established by her nickname, Charlie, which might as well be her name… I don't know a single person who calls her Charlotte, not even her own parents call her that!

The other band members looked as if this was the first the thought had occurred to them, I shifted a bit, feeling uncomfortable with attention "Oh… Y'know, peer support I guess, Charlie didn't want to come herself, really" I smiled, "And I was the only friend available to come, so… Hello and here I am" I grinned and waved at them.

"Do you play any instruments, Jayden?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, I play the Violin; I own two electric ones, the flute and the Ukulele. Ukuleles are bloody awesome!" I stated proudly, I loved my ukulele, "But… I am terrible at the keyboard and piano, obviously unlike Charlie" I said and Charlie stood up and made a superhero pose.

"Haha! I can finally do something that the great Jayden cannot! There is justice in the world!" She smirked at me and I did the most mature-and first-thing that came to mind and stuck my tongue out.

"Well, we should let the new girl help us out with some of the new songs we're writing!" Juniper stated and went to get the song books.

)(*..*..*)(

Later, after they got a baseline down and played some of it for me and I gave some feed, we decided it was time to go home, it was getting pretty late.

"Okay, see you guys-and Jayden" Looked up at Thalia, who was talking, "You should come down, you would be surprised at how well a violin goes into these kinds of songs. And, about the ukulele… We'll talk" I chuckled at the last part of her sentence and agree to it. We said our goodbyes and set off to go down to the pavement, where Charlie would call her mum to pick us up.

)(*..*..*)(

**Katie's P.O.V**

"Well, they were really nice!" I said and the others agreed.

We decided to change into our sweats and watch movies. We ended up being too lazy to go home afterwards, so we coaxed Annabeth into letting us stay the night…

And you're probably thinking '_Oh! Big, four storey apartment? You probably have exquisite rooms that belong in a castle! Massive bed; beautiful views, you're so lucky, y'know?' _and you would be spot on… Only there was a major problem in our way: We are lazy bums that simply couldn't be bothered to get up and go up the stairs (we decided that we would beg Athena to put in an elevator the next morning). But we came up a solution: Fight with each other to claim a sufficient amount of the sofa, thankfully it was massive and could, like, sixteen people, maybe more if you squished up, and fall asleep in seconds.

Aren't our lives sweet?

We woke up at eight in the morning, and went straight back to sleep. We might be becoming famous, but that doesn't mean we get up early! Puh-lease!

* * *

><p>I hope you thought it was good! I think I went off-track with the ending, sorry, I couldn't think of anything else to do<br>=-/ Please leave a review, tell what you thought about it and, don't worry, Percy and the guys will be in the next chapter :D


	3. Jayden The Rebel and OH GODS NO!

**Call me, maybe**

**Thalia's P.O.V**

At around two 'o clock, we realized that we needed to be at the recording studio in about a half-hour. So we were rushing around the apartment, after changing into clean clothes (We had our own spare closets here). Fought for the bathroom (Zoe, Clarisse and I wrestled for it, it was close to a battle to the death) and rushed minimal make-up on and brushed our hair and styled it as best we could in our given time and ate the breakfast (Juniper, Zoe and Annabeth were managing to do these at the same time! Show offs…) Athena had prepared for us, _When did she get back home? _I wondered for about seven seconds then got back on to the task at hand: scoffing down the last of my bacon omelette without choking.

We begged Annabeth's mum to give us a lift to as close as to the recording studio as possible, and she agreed, saying that it was near her workplace-Olympus, which specialised in so many things, ranging from Poseidon Jackson's work on improving sea's environment to Hades di Angelo's owning Sauna distribution companies, restaurants, and nightclubs and then extends to my dad, Zeus' many upon many international airlines-and so she dropped us off at a near-by library, which was two blocks away from the recording studio, and we ran the short distance in-between here and the recording studio (for some reason it was called: Haiku, Apollo had this strange thing for Haiku's), ironically owned by Apollo and his son/heir Lee Fletcher, Apollo is a part of the Olympus business as well.

Oh, let me guess what you are thinking. Why we get dropped of two blocks away from our recording studio and by Annabeth's mum? Shouldn't we have a limousine waiting for us outside?

Well, you see, no-one _actually_ knows that Annabeth, Zoe, Katie, Juniper, me, and-now-Charlie make up the band that is _The Hunters_. We have released four albums (the first one only having nine, original songs on and the third having twenty-one cover songs) but on none of them did we put our names our pictures on. Ceelee said this was for the best because if we didn't take off then we wouldn't have to deal with press going after us and trying to dig deep into our (virtually non-existent) pasts (I mean we're _only_ sixteen-seventeen years old, and our parents are very strict!) and try finding a reason as to why we would feel the need to do this. (We just met up one day and decided to make a band! Simple as that and Apollo said we could use his music station at the Olympus building, he heard us practicing and deciding to give us a chance!). Another problem that they averted by keeping our identities secret was that, well, our families weren't exactly… _Poor_, nor were they _nobodies_, they were wealthy and very, very, _very_ well-known, internationally, and are connected to the Olympus business. So, of course, the press would have a field day with that one, saying that we just batted our eyelids to our mummies and daddies and got what we wanted (_please_, I only do that to get VIP tickets and backstage passes to Green Day concerts! And do you think we're stupid? Batting the eyelids doesn't work on mums, they're immune!).

But now that we were proving to be a honest big hit, without the aid of our parents bank accounts, or connections (Apollo doesn't count, because he seems to get on our parents nerves... _A lot,_ so they would have probably never asked him for help) we had decided to show ourselves to the public, and we were going to discuss how to do that today with Ceelee, also. I think we will do a photoshoot or a picture of us on our next CD and signing who wrote our songs. We did, we would write all kinds of chords/bass lines/lyrics and Apollo and Lee just helped us choose certain parts to put together and imput ideas to help us make the song as good as it possibly could.

Wow, thinking about that made time fly by. We made it to the studio with six minutes to spare. Charlie and Jayden weren't here yet, which I found a little strange, they struck me as the kinds of girls to get there early just to be on the safe side. We flopped into seats while Ceelee and the technical dude had a discussion about Zeus knows what. Hey, we're Greek freaks, sue me… But, actually, don't try, Annabeth's mum has a law degree and was a lawyer (that never lost even _one_case) for ten years and then became an architect after doing a degree in that, bottom line: you shall lose. A few minutes later the door opened and Charlie ran in dragging a complaining Jayden.

Charlie's straight hair was down with the pieces of hair around her face clipped back and her beanie hat on. She wore black skinny jeans, a dark grey The Simpsons graphic tee, denim jacket and Converse sneakers. She looked ever so slightly peeved off.

Jayden however was if possible the complete opposite. Her hair was in a high, slightly messy ponytail, her bangs falling free just touching her eyes. She wore black skinny jeans, a grey tee-shirt with blue writing saying Golden State Warriors, her tattered leather jacket and battered VANS. She looked half-asleep and was in the middle of complaining to Charlie, "It's too early Charlie! I don't even know why I'm here. You're the band member, I'm not! They don't care whether I'm here or not!" She moaned/growled in a low tone as Charlie shoved her into a chair and clutched her head as if she had migraine and her groan was a mix of pain, regret and a sound that sounded like anger and hatred towards everyone within a five-mile radius of her. As if it was their fault she felt like this.

"It's twenty to three you lazy sod! It's your own damn fault you were out all night with Mat and didn't get home till five in the freaking morning smelling like the inside of a vodka bottle!" Charlie yelled and Jayden's clutch on her head tightened and she winced we all sniggered at that. Damn, Jayden cracked me up at times. But then we stopped and took in what Charlie had said and stared at Jayden, she didn't come across as that type of girl at all.

"Look, Charlz, I told you: Mat, Julia and I went to Hank's to do homework, his older brother decided to have a full-blown-out party and we got dragged into it!" She winced as her tone got louder against her will, "Us four were all unwilling to do so, but we could get a hold of our parents, and we got forced to join in. Hank's parent came home and, by then, we were wasted-I mean they gave us _pure Vodka_ and we thought it was water; we were too distracted at first to notice the difference, and after one shot… We were already too buzzed to tell the difference!" Charlie contemplated this for moment and then sighed exasperatedly and whispered something to Jayden and she nodded with a look of regret on her face and then Charlie gently pushed her further into the seat and told her to sleep.

She sighed again and put her right hand over her face and pulled it down and groaned. She took another look over to Jayden, who was now snoring softly in her, already sleeping state, and walked over to us.

"I am _so _sorry guys! I -" Clarisse and Zoe raised their hand and silenced her.

"It's okay, you didn't know that that would happen, now did ya?" Charlie nodded her head, and Zoe continued.

"You trust Jayden and believe that she is telling the truth-well, _I _personally think she is she doesn't seem to be the kind of girl to do that kind of thing- about what happened?" Zoe said whilst Katie patted her arm reassuringly, Charlie nodded again, and we nodded in agreement with Clarisse and Charlie sighed in relief. Juniper and Annabeth walked back towards us, she and Annabeth had carried her over to the couch and put her in a more comfortable position and put a blanket over her.

"Well, then, let's make a song!" Annabeth spoke up, trying to lighten the mood, but I saw her, along with Juniper and Katie, nervously glance at Jayden again with a look that said they wanted to help. Caring was in their nature, it couldn't be helped. But, alas, Ceelee walked towards us and told us that the recording studio was ready for us, Lee Fletcher came out with his dad, Apollo Fletcher, and smiled at us and raised an eyebrow at Jayden and snickered and whispered one word to each other, '_hangover'_. We gave them our most terrifying death glares and began walking towards them; they quickly moved out of the way and nervously directed us to the sound-booth. On mine and Clarisse's way, we dug strong punches into both Lee's right and left arms and laughed evilly as he made a sound like a three year-old girl that got an '_ouchie_' on their little finger.

We smirked at the rest of the girls and we sat down with Apollo, making the last finishing touches to our newest song-the one we would be doing a music video to-Call Me, Maybe.

"Oh yeah, that remind me, for the music video, you shall be working with a boy band-" we groaned at this, we would probably be working with a stupid (fangirl-drooling-enhancing) boy band like… Oh gods! Please don't let it be (I could see the other girls thinking the same thing, and they had horrified expressions on their faces, as well. Ceelee didn't notice, though), "-The Demiboys, working with them will boost your popularity up considerably!" all Hell broke loose then, if you haven't realised until Ceelee explained that it was just a one-time thing. After that we reluctantly agreed to do it and went on with finishing our song and preparing the equipment for recording it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I stopped it there because I thought that it was long enough but it is pretty good, right? Please don't tell me I am wrong, please D:<strong>  
><strong>The next chapter will ONLY be about the Demiboys. With the adding of the OC's...: Julia Ross, Liam Roberts, and... Blakey Lowe! Hehe, I am already halfway through the next chapter, so I hoped you enjoyed this one!<strong>

**Review my fellow Demigods! Ciara is OUT! ;D**


	4. The Demigods and notsomuch Shock

**Oh my Gods! I am sooooo sorry for not updating for sooooo long! But here it is! Now, it got too long (in my opinion) to fit in Julia and Blakey sorry about this! But they WILL be in the next chapter, I promise to find a way to put them in, trust me on that!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* If I owned Percy Jackson, it would have only taken 5 chapters in the first book to make Thalico, Tratie, Gruniper, Beckalina, and Percabeth to have happen... So, no, to answer your question, I do NOT own it =.=**

* * *

><p><strong>Call me, maybe<strong>

**Percy's P.O.V**

The guys and I were just hanging around at a café, our favourite one, The Pit Stop. Well, we had a caffeine-and-Chocolate-chip-muffins craving and only the coffee and muffins The Pit Stop makes could satisfy. Then, all of a sudden, our manager, Luke Castellan, came in and sat down with us.

"Hey guys! It's great to see ya again!" We grinned and so did he, we only saw him yesterday, "Now, I have great news for the band… But first I need a caffeine fix, so just give me a sec." He smiled and went get a coffee and we just waited for his return.

Oh, you're probably wondering why we have a manager, am I right? Well, we make up the internationally famous boy band: The Demiboys-hey, we're Greek Geeks, get over it. In the band you have…

Well, starting off with Grover Underwood, Travis Stoll and I. We are the lead singers.

Travis Stoll was just like his younger-by-a-year-and-six-months brother, Connor Stoll who was also in the band, Connor played Bass Guitar: They are tall and skinny with a mop of curly brown hair that hangs in his blue eyes. Like most of the other children on their dad, Hermes' side of the family, they have upturned eyebrows, a sarcastic smile and a mischievous gleam in their eyes, and freckles. They both have similar, mischievous crooked smiles to match their personalities and the only way you can tell the two apart is that Travis is a little bit taller than Connor, by three inches (Travis is 5'9" and Connor is 5'7"). Their father is Hermes Stoll, a multi-millionaire CEO of an internet corporation and has shares and connections at Olympus and their mother is Christina Stoll, and Co-owner of a clothes shipping chain, they ship clothes internationally, which annoys Grover _a lot_, because of the pollution airplanes cause.

Grover Underwood, my longest and greatest friend of all he has curly brown-hair and brown eyes, white skin with a few freckles here and there; he has stubble on his chin from where he was gaining a beard. His height is 5'10″, the same height as me. He wears simple, not too out-going outfits, graphic tee-shirts, jackets, ripped jeans and sneakers/high tops/VANS. He is a happy-go-lucky guy that is determined to make our world a better, more environmentally-friendly place and bring peace, and vegetarianism, between humans and animals. He takes after his parents: His dad is Pan Underwood, an eco-friendly farmer, and Melissa-Jane Underwood, a pastry chef that owns her own little bakery/café just on the outskirts of town, but people love it and go out of their way to eat there. He is seventeen and has two older brothers and one younger sibling. Mark and Kyle Underwood, they are basically older versions of Grover and live in England now, Mark is the oldest, him being twenty-four and Kyle is twenty-two. And Cassie, she has poodle-like curly, dark blonde hair and is ten and has helped her entire school become eco-friendly, which is pretty cool.

Now we move on to our band members.

Nico is a nice, seventeen year-old guy that comes across as Punk with a tinsy bit of Emo. He is our bands' electric guitarist. He wears all those rock band tee-shirts and dark wash jeans or black military pants with chains on them and black military boots, or self-personalized sneakers/Converse/VANS. He had very pale skin, shaggy brown hair that, over the years, had become such a dark brown it looked black. He had big brown eyes that girls seemed to love, and he was 5'7". His family was Hades di Angelo, a businessman of many profitable shares of the Olympus business. Maria di Angelo, a talent scout. He had a sister, Bianca di Angelo, but… But she ran away when she was thirteen for an unknown reason, when Nico was only ten at the time… She would be nineteen now.

Oh sorry I'm getting side-tracked.

Well, then we have Chris Rodriguez-Stoll. He might as well be the long-lost brother of Connor and Travis; he was adopted by Hermes and Christina. He has lightly tanned skin and is an impressive muscular build for a seventeen year old, he has brown eyes. He wears whatever he has in his closet- so plain, simple tee-shirts and ripped jeans with sneakers or high-tops; nothing too out-going, really. He wears band wristbands and that is pretty much his style. Although his subtle clothes don't match his personality, he is just like Connor and Travis-_exactly _like them, really, which is why we can never think about the three only being brothers through adoption, they might as well be triplets!

And, lastly, you have Liam Roberts. He is seventeen and plays the keyboard in the band. He is of an athletic, strong build and has a childish, kind face with a big grin that is always plastered on it and has splashes of freckles here and there; he has brown hair with murky blue eyes. He is 6'5". He doesn't have much of a specific style-or any kind of style, really-so he keeps it safe by sticking to the simplicities, usually only wears different-styles of jeans, and brand name t shirts. Or a button up short that's never buttoned (because he is too cool for that, apparently) and rolled up sleeves with a white shirt underneath. Liam is a nice kid who is has a passion for both music and sports. He plays the guitar and enjoys the outdoors… Although he does have a habit of getting lost in it, let's just say his Inner GPS needs rewiring. He is quite shy. He is only really close to some people, like Chris, who introduced him to the group and doesn't talk a lot. The only time he is different is when he is outside or with music. He becomes a _completely_ different person! He is much more outgoing and in charge, which isn't always the _best_ idea but oh well. He only has his mum, Alice. His dad is somewhere in Spain, where his mum met him on holiday seventeen years ago and had a Holiday Romance before she went back home… Are you seeing where I am going with this?

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Luke passed coffees around the table and we gave our thanks, "And I have important news that could affect your future careers!" this grasped our attention, "Nothing life threatening, I promise… We learnt from the 'Swimming with Sharks' fiasco" we shuddered at the memory… Ironically that choice was one the band made, _not _Luke; he made ALL decisions about the stunts we pulled after that with no arguments coming from us, "Now, all you will be doing is two things. Number one: you are going to co-star in a new and up-and-coming Girls Bands' music video and doing a duet with them. Simple." And it was.

Which is how we knew something was up.

"No way, there's more! There always is, Luke!" Travis accused.

"Yeah, like that time when-" Connor started but Luke cut him off.

"Shut up Connor! Don't make me look bad, it's bad for business!" he whispered harshly, and he was right. The slightest word said wrong about him and his career was over. "Fine, I'll tell you. If things go well and the public likes seeing the collaboration between the two bands, there is a plan to go on a year-long tour. Boosting both of your fan bases and what have you. Bottom-line: you get to work with cute girls for a year _if_ things go well" he smirked at the last sentence, probably thinking he had us with that one.

And the fact we were teenage boys was probably the reason our eyes bulged in a realization that we would be working with-probably-cute teenage girls… _for a year_ and pretty much borderline-shouted, 'YES!' at Luke.

Now, I know what you are thinking '_what's the big deal? Big superstars like you could get any girl they wanted!_' and that is part of the problem-well, for all of us except the Travis and Connor, they live off the attention given to them! But the rest of us don't like the fact that these girls wouldn't like us if we weren't famous.

"So… When do we meet them?" Liam questions and the rest of us give similar questions.

"Urm… Well, in an hour and a half" Luke rubs the back of his neck and laughs sheepishly.

"What?" Chris exclaims, but quickly regains his composure, "Can you tell us anything about these five girls?"

"Oh, well, Of course! Well, their manager, Ceelee Hamel, was insistent on only giving me information on four of the girls, for reasons unknown" he pulls out a slip of paper from his pocket and passes it to me "Here, take a read" I read it out loud:

**Name: Clarisse la Rue**

**Age: 16**

**Parents: Ares and Clarissa la Rue. Ares la Rue: Army Lieutenant. Clarissa la Rue: Cook; Owns Chain of Restaurants.**

**_._**

**Name: Juniper Edwards**

**Age: 16**

**Parents: Julia and Carlos Edwards. Both are Leaders/Founders of an Environmentalist group-Make the Change Today (MTCT) **(I saw Grover's face light up at this)  
><strong>_._<br>Name: Zoe Nightshade**

**Age: 17**

**Parents: Bartholomew and Jane Nightshade. Bartholomew Nightshade: Travelling and Well-Known and Respected Maths Professor. Jane Nightshade: Well-Known and Respected Poet.**

**_._**

**Name: Charlotte Wells**

**Age: 16**

**Parents: Amelia Baker-Wells and Chris Wells. Amelia Baker-Wells: Works at a Book Publication company. Chris Wells: Teacher at a local school.**

We don't know what to say about them, really. Especially from what little we know about them. So Nico speaks up and says, "Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

><p><strong>NOT my best chapter, I must admit, but I the next chapter is the meeting :) You shall enjoy that, I can assure you of that XD hehehehehehe!<strong>

**Oh, also me and a fellow author (Vote4EmmatheFuturePrez) have made a joint account called TwoGirlsWhoWillRuleTheWorld! Now, I know this is a lot to ask but could you try reading our story the TriDemi Games? It would mean SOOOOOOOO much to us :) **

**Ciara now must go now! Peace! **

**Read, Review, and hopefully Favourite *puppy-dog eyes***


	5. Clash of the Girl & boy Bands

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own PJO or HoO**

**Favourite and review, please!**

**I HAVE MANAGED TO PUT BLAKEY AND JULIA IN HERE! WOOP WOOP! I need to add Zatara Alexandra Jones still... Hmm any ideas, guys? it would help A LOT! :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Call me, maybe<strong>

**Luke's P.O.V**

Whilst we we're on the Demiboys private jet, Liam was out cold asleep so no worries about him getting up to anything, I remembered to keep an eye on Travis, Chris, and Connor when they were around these girls, I had overheard them making up some plots for some very impressive-I mean, _inappropriate_, that's the world, pranks they were going to pull on the girls. Man, I need to stop acting like my dad, Hermes. Only Chris, Connor, and Travis know that we share the same dad. If anyone else found out, my dad's reputation would be ruined completely.

But it doesn't stop me from inheriting his traits.

Nor does it stop me from knowing _exactly _what the Troublesome Trio are planning.

However, I _do_ feel immensely sorry for these poor girls. Speaking of them, I still don't why I wasn't given the other two girls' names-I mean; I had a professional argument with Cee-Lee and she just refused to do so. Well, I will meet them now… But I don't know why I wasn't allowed the names… Do I know them? Do the guys know them? Maybe they-

"_Landing will be in fifteen minutes, please pack away your personals, put your seat in the upright position and put your seatbelt on, please. Thank you_" the flight attendants voice rang through the speakers.

"I can't wait, Cali here we come!" Percy said, grinning like a kid in a massive sweet shop-in Percy's case all the sweet were some kind of blue, don't ask, it's beyond me. He leaves his sentence there but I know how he finishes it in his head and the others probably finish it the same way- and here's how that ending of the sentence goes: '_And Cali girls, definitely can't wait for __**that**__! Heck yeah! We get to work with five girl-__**California**__ girls, as well'_. Now-hey! Don't give me that look; yes, these boys aren't your typical teenage; they have had to mature more quickly to deal with the world of celebrities they live in.

But they're still teenage boys, nonetheless.

And I know what they are thinking because I, too, was a teenage boy. Sure, I haven't been one for seven to eight years (I am twenty-four now- just gone really) but you don't just _forget_ being one.

"_Prepare for landing; within the next five minutes we will be landing in California, enjoy!_" a different flight attendants voice rings from the speakers. "_Also, refreshments will be served just before leaving-a little treat from us!" _

"Where did the last ten minutes go?" Nico questioned, "Urm, guys? Where did Percy go?" we looked around, confused.

"Where could Percy be?" Connor asked, looking under a chair.

"There is absolutely _no way_ he could be under the chair, Connor!" Chris said, exasperated at the lack of brains showed by his brother.

"I _know _that, Chris!" Connor glared and stuck his tongue out at him. "_But_, spare change might!" he grinned and continued working, Travis now joining in.

"You two, back in your seat!" they groaned. "Now!" I ordered, and they knew not to argue with me.

"So, where is Percy?" Travis asked. "Where could he have gon-" he was cut off by a retching sound coming from the jets bathroom. I checked my watch and groaned.

"Percy's flight medicine wore off about eight minutes ago" Percy has some serious acrophobia; so he takes this medicine so he doesn't freak out. Well, he doesn't _hate _the height part of it, as such-don't get me wrong, he does. But he gets… _air sick_. Like others get seasick, he gets air sick, he gets all queasy and everything.

So that's why he has been throwing up for Delphi-knows how long.

"_Anyone not in their seats is advised to please seat themselves in the seat- for we are now landing. We hope you had a nice flight!_" the first flight attendants voice called out, just as Percy came back, looking a pale-but sickly-green, clutching his stomach. He sat down, buckled up and put his head in in his hands.

"I'm sorry, we're 'bout to land, Percy, so we can't give you any medicine." All I get is an irritated groan in response.

About ten minutes later, we are leaving the plane and Percy looks as if he wants to jump off of the stairs and kiss and hug the ground. He is basically eating the fresh air around him, slowly looking as if he is getting drunk off the stuff.

We enter the collection area of the airport and look for our ride. We soon see a young girl no more than fifteen-maybe _just _pushing sixteen holding a sign with '_the Demiboys xx_'. She had layered hair, that seemed to go mid-back, and side bangs, that is a… Brown-no, what's the name of it?-faun? No… Fawn, that's it! She has eyes that seem to be and odd mixture of hazel, light green and blue, but hazel dominates most colours. She must be over 5'5" at least, and has a slight, but lithe and strong, build, which reminded me of Travis's and Connor's build, like a runners.

She was wearing a dark blue mini dress with a little leather belt and white cardigan and brown ankle leather boots. She seemed to like to accessorize and was wearing a silver key on a long chain around her neck and thin silver hoop earrings.

She caught sight of us and managed to push through the crowd with barely any trouble. But when she reached, she looked slightly out of breath.

"You the Demiboys, yeah?" she asked when she caught her breath, we nodded in response. "I'm Blakey Lowe, I work for the music company Haiku, and I will be your driver!" she grinned at us, but then went business-like serious. "Let's go before the fangirls get here".

We didn't argue.

The car wasn't much at all, really, just your average Land Rover; the only renovations were extra seats.

Blakey caught us looking at her car and glared at us. "You do know that this is my _actual_ car, right? It belongs to me. So I don't give a damn if you are too stuck up for it-either get in or be swarmed by desperate fangirls in…" she checked her watch. "… In just under three minutes and counting. So, what'll it be?" she glared at us again.

And, again, we didn't argue.

About ten minutes into our trip, Blakey sighed. "Okay, I'll be your-kinda-like-chauffeur from now on, so let's see if I got this right" she pointed behind her, her eyes check the mirror to see who she was pointing at. She pointed at Nico. "Nico di Angelo, right?" he tried a smile and nodded, she moved on to Percy. "Perseus Jackson, right?" we all flinched at that.

Percy deadpanned at the sound of his full name, but didn't go crazy. "Call me Percy, _please_?" he was practically begging her. Blakey chuckled.

"Sure! Now… Liam Roberts, I think…" Liam grinned and nodded at her.

"Correct-a-mundo!" He said, giving her a thumbs-up and making her laugh.

She point at Travis for a few seconds, her eyebrows began to scrunch up. "Urm… Connor?"

Travis and Connor did a pretty good imitation of a buzzer. "Nope, I'm Travis, nice to meet you, my lovely, Californian lady" he grinned and winked at her. Blakey scrunched her nose up as well.

"Blergh! Sorry, you're not my type" Connor was about to open his mouth and it was Blakey's turn to imitate a buzzer, not brilliantly but it got her point across. "Nope, neither are you, Connor Stoll" she turned her attention to me. "Luke Castellan?" she asked, but something in her voice made me think she wanted me to say no.

"Yeah, the one and only" I grinned, trying to lighten the mood between us that came not long after she asked the question. All she did was turn her full attention to the road, puff out her cheeks and exhale, her eyes widening in somewhat disbelief. I decided she could tell me later what the big deal about was.

We soon pulled into Haikus parking lot and Blakey wasted no time in getting out of the car, away from me. The rest of us got out within the minute; Blakey gathered us up and began to walk to the building.

"Your possessions have been sent to your temporary home-supplied by Apollo himself-so don't worry. When you get in, I will hand you over to Julia Ross, she will take you to meet the girls, then you will go into a meeting about how this whole 'teaming up' thing will work, okay? Also, Julia will bring you up-to-date with everything that has happened, what is happening, and what's going to happen here in this business.

"Wow, is she one of the head people here, if she knows so much?" Liam questioned.

"Nope, she is a part-time receptionist here and part-time gossip. But in that part-time, she crams all gossip need to keep her going. She is a nice person… Just don't get on her bad side… you'll regret it" Blakey answered.

When we entered, just like Blakey said, we were passed on to a girl, around seventeen and 5'6" in height, with light mocha-toned skin, an athlete's body with fairly prominent curves. She had warm/soft brown eyes, chestnut-coloured hair that was crimped and went to the small of her back, as an estimate, and looked highlighted. She also had a permanent easy-going smile on her face. Travis, Connor, and Liam were practically drooling over her, I guess she was pretty, but in a way you would have to really look at her to notice her if she was in a crowd of people.

She wore an '_Adventure Time_' tee-shirt with baggy-ish jeans and graffiti-pattern sneakers. I could only assume she was a tom-boy. But she didn't look very…_Professional_, honestly. For a receptionist at least.

"Hello! I am Julia Ross, now come along-come along! Don't wanna be late, now, do we?" she grinned as she spoke in a calming voice, which washed over us, and was probably the reason she greeted everyone. She began walking along, showing us door and telling us where they lead.

I soon noticed that no one was in professional uniform, and Julia noticed me staring.

"Apollo doesn't believe in all that corporate-professional, fuddy-duddy stuff, he is pretty laidback and cool about it. He is only serious about us doing our jobs and not slacking in our abilities, really. He is a cool boss, overall" we nodded, the boys murmured behind me and snickered as we passed the Girls Changing Rooms, well Liam and Nico didn't, they just shook their heads and rolled their eyes at the others. I followed their lead. "What's so funny?" Julia asked, raising an eyebrow, but we stayed silent. She sighed, "Ooo-kaay then, we're here now!" she removed her ID card from her neck and swiped it downwards, through this (what looked like) credit card swipe mounted vertically on the wall.

The door opened automatically and we entered. It looked like a living room… The size of a small-ish apartment, but oh well. On the couch sat four girls, aged from sixteen to seventeen, I guessed.

"Girls, the boys are here" Julia announced, three of them groaned in annoyance and all reluctantly turned around, mildly glaring at us.

I couldn't really say the same for Connor, Travis, Liam and Grover. You know how I said they were drooling over Julia? Well, now they looked as if they could fill a deep mid-sized pond up to the brim. Percy, Nico, Julia and I barely stifled our laughs.

The four girls didn't notice though, the stood up and walked towards us.

A kind-of Elfish looking girl spoke first, "Hiya! I am Juniper Edwards nice to meet 'cha! I already know who you guys are" she giggled girlishly and reached her dainty hand out towards to closest person to her, Grover.

And Juniper happened to be just the girl he was drooling over.

He shakily took her hand, trying for a smile, "Hi-hiya-a, Juniper, ni-nice t-to meet you!" he gulped and Juniper smiled more at him. She looked at his shirt (Which said 'Free Hugz' and had a picture of a tree) and smiled broadly. She then took both of his in hers, and jumped up and down a bit.

"You're an Environmentalist too?" Grover looked like he couldn't get a sentence to form in his head, never mind actually come out of his mouth, so he settled for a nod that seemed to take most of his energy, as well. "That's awesome! We'll have loads to talk about-Katie as well; she is into plants, too!" she pointed to a girl behind her, with brown eyes, light brown hair and dream catcher ear rings.

The girl nodded at him, smiling slightly at him, she gave a slight wave and a nod of acknowledgement. "Katie Gardner, nice to meet you Grover, I think we will get along pretty well" Grover seemed to control himself with Katie, smiling and nodding at her. Travis elbowed him and whispered something along the lines of '_stay away from my girl_', but he tried to direct a charming grin towards Katie, who only scoffed and pretended to retch in response.

The other two girls step forward. The one with wavy brown hair with a messy side plait and blue eyes looks bored, and sounds it as well. "I'm Zoe Nightshade-and you," she points at Liam. "Stop staring at me!" Liam goes bright red and his eyes widen slightly, whilst Zoe smirks and leaves Liam trying to think of an excuse.

The last one is laughing loudly. She had long, layered hazel-brown hair in a ponytail and soft green eyes. "I-I'm…" she tries to control her laughter. "I'm Charlie-well, Charlotte-but call me that and you will die under mysterious circumstances" she smirk-smiles and crosses her arms. "Oh, Connor, I don't know what you're lookin' at but I advise you close your mouth-you are gonna catch flies" she doesn't notice Connor was staring at _her _but she notices his embarrassment and chuckles. She and the other girls go back to the couch, Katie and Juniper taking Grover with them.

Cee-Lee runs in a minute later, panting. "Sorry, car broke down, had to-to… To run" when her breathing evens she looks confused. "Dammit, those two got chatting to Blakey, _again_! I'll be right back" she jogged off once again to retrieve the two missing girls.

I took this as an opportunity to remind the boys to be on their best behaviour-or pay the price.

I didn't notice Cee-Lee come back in, nor did I notice the two new girls. "Demiboys and Luke meet Annabe-" she gets cut off by the two practically shouting, '_LUKE?_' I turn around and let my jaw drop.

It's Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace.


	6. An Apologetic AN

**Okay guys; bad news.**

**I am giving up on this story. I just cannot think of what to do.**

**I have had writers block for so long and haven't found any inspiration. BUT I know what I WANT to do with the story, I just cannot write it!**

**For now, it will officially be on Hiatus until further notice. I don't promise any miracles but this idea is a step up from putting it up for adoptions-which I will do if it comes to it, because I am sure you're talented writers yourself.**

**In the meantime, I will be writing another PJatO story which is very original and on my Profile ready to read. It's called: "_The Dreamers Reality_". If you liked this story, you'll enjoy this even more, even with only one chapter. If you read it, PM me or review with your opinion on it!**

**Sorry about this!**

**Bye for now!**

_**~Ciara**_**.**


End file.
